futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Malaysia (Ascension)
Malaysia was a federal constitutional monarchy located in Southeast Asia. It consisted of thirteen states and three federal territories and had a total landmass of separated by the South China Sea into two similarly sized regions, Peninsular Malaysia and East Malaysia (Malaysian Borneo). Peninsular Malaysia shared a land and maritime border with Thailand and maritime borders with Singapore, Vietnam, and Indonesia. East Malaysia shared land and maritime borders with Brunei and Indonesia and a maritime border with the Philippines and Vietnam. The capital city was Kuala Lumpur, while Putrajaya was the seat of the federal government. With a population of over 30 million, Malaysia was the 44th most populous country. The southernmost point of continental Eurasia, Tanjung Piai, was in Malaysia. Located in the tropics, Malaysia was one of 17 megadiverse countries on earth, with large numbers of endemic species. Malaysia had its origins in the Malay kingdoms present in the area which, from the 18th century, became subject to the British Empire. The first British territories were known as the Straits Settlements, whose establishment was followed by the Malay kingdoms becoming British protectorates. The territories on Peninsular Malaysia were first unified as the Malayan Union in 1946. Malaya was restructured as the Federation of Malaya in 1948, and achieved independence on 31 August 1957. Malaya united with North Borneo, Sarawak, and Singapore on 16 September 1963. Less than two years later in 1965, Singapore was expelled from the federation. In 2017, the Malaysian government became one of the last functioning administrative bodies in the world. It was one of the founding members of the United Federation of Earth. Pre-Invasion Economy Malaysia was a relatively open state-oriented and newly industrialised market economy. The state played a significant but declining role in guiding economic activity through macroeconomic plans. Malaysia had one of the best economic records in Asia, with GDP growing an average 6.5 percent annually from 1957 to 2005. Malaysia's economy in 2014–2015 was one of the most competitive in Asia, ranking 6th in Asia and 20th in the world, higher than countries like Australia, France and South Korea. In 2014, Malaysia's economy grew 6%, the second highest growth in ASEAN behind Philippines' growth of 6.1%. The economy of Malaysia (GDP PPP) in 2014 was $746.821 billion, the third largest in ASEAN behind more populous Indonesia and Thailand and the 28th largest in the world. In 1991, former Prime Minister of Malaysia, Mahathir Mohamad outlined his ideal in Vision 2020, in which Malaysia would become a self-sufficient industrialised nation by 2020. Najib Razak has said Malaysia could attain developed country status much earlier from the actual target in 2020, adding the country had two program concept such as Government Transformation Programme and the Economic Transformation Programme. In the 1970s, the predominantly mining and agricultural-based economy began a transition towards a more multi-sector economy. Since the 1980s, the industrial sector, with a high level of investment, had led the country's growth. The had economy recovered from the 1997 Asian Financial Crisis earlier than neighbouring countries did, and had since recovered to the levels of the pre-crisis era with a GDP per capita of $14,800. Economic inequalities existed between different ethnic groups. The Chinese made up about one-quarter of the population, but accounts for 70 per cent of the country's market capitalisation. Chinese businesses in Malaysia were part of the larger bamboo network, a network of overseas Chinese businesses in the Southeast Asian market sharing common family and cultural ties. Governance and politics Malaysia was a federal constitutional elective monarchy, and the only federation in Southeast Asia. The system of government was closely modelled on that of the Westminster parliamentary system, a legacy of British colonial rule. The pre-war head of state was the Yang di-Pertuan Agong, which was commonly referred to as the King. The King was elected to a five-year term by and from among the nine hereditary rulers of the Malay states; the other four states, which have titular Governors, did not participate in the selection. By informal agreement the position was systematically rotated among the nine, and had been held by Abdul Halim of Kedah between 2011 and 2017. The King's role had been largely ceremonial since changes to the constitution in 1994, picking ministers and members of the upper house. Legislative power was divided between federal and state legislatures: the bicameral federal parliament consists of the lower house, the House of Representatives and theupper house, the Senate. The 222-member House of Representatives was elected for a maximum term of five years from single-member constituencies. All 70 senators sat for three-year terms; 26 were elected by the 13 state assemblies, and the remaining 44 were appointed by the King upon the Prime Minister's recommendation. The parliament followed a multi-party system and the government was elected through a first-past-the-post system. Since independence and until the 2017 Unification, Malaysia had been governed by a 13-party coalition known as the Barisan Nasional. During the War After the invasion of the Xi'Eya, the Malaysian government ordered an immediate evacuation of urban areas, however only a small number of citizens were saved from the destruction that followed (about 5,103,000 people). The Malaysian government attended the Rio de Janeiro meeting, supporting the idea of global unification from the first stages of the war. The Malaysian mailand territory was easily conquered by Xi'Eya forces, with citizens being evacuated to Cairo, one of the only two remaining major cities. On August 9th, 2017, the Prime Minister of Malaysia signed the Treaty of Unification, becoming one of the founding members of the UFE.Category:Scenario: Ascension Category:Malaysia Category:Countries